"SLIME IS DEATH"
If any of you have any heard of slime rancher, then you know that it is a happy, lighthearted, relaxing game. And that was the reason I played it. Up until a week ago, that is. It all started when I was playing slime rancher on my xbox friday night with my cheeto-dusted fingers. I believe that at the time I had just begun looting hobbs' vaults, if you play the game you know what I'm talking about. (Basically hidden vaults, unlocked when you complete the game and containing a bunch of treasure pods that contain gold plorts) I was finishing up looting the moss blanket vault, when I had max out my in-game sound to drown out the noise of my parents arguing and my brother throwing autistic tantrums. Due to the heightened volume, I heard a weird sound when I had stopped walking. I lowered the music volume and kept the sfx volume up so I could tell what it was. Thats when I realised something horrifying. It was the faintest sounds of someone screaming. This immediately made me feel odd. Playing such a lighthearted game, I didn't expect this. When I started moving around the vault to find the source of this eerie noise, I discovered that it was especially loud over one point on the bridge inside of the vault. I jumped below the bridge and used my jetpack to hover under it and explore. Thats when I found something new. It was a switch, the kinds of ones you interact woth to make doors open in the ancient ruins, and more relatively to my current location, the ones you could find in vaults to open up the jackpot of gold plorts in each vault. This is exactly why at the moment I forgot about the screams and thought I had found the switch to a bonus part of the vault that possibly contained even more treasure! But I was very wrong... I interacted with the switch, when all of a sudden I heard loud rumbling from the front of the vault that cut out the music entirely. Now I was creeped out. The eerie silence made me wonder if I should continue. I was curious so I went ahead to front of the vault and found that a hole had opened up in the floor. I looked down into it. The fall wasnt that deep. About 40 feet, If I had too guess. I jumped down into the hole. It had the aesthetic of the underground ancient ruins. brick walls, broken pillars, etc. I turned around, and to my surprise, there was a slime gate! The reason I found this weird was that there was just enough slime keys obtainable from gordos in the game to open every single slime door. I had popped every single gordo, and used every single key already. There were keys for sale in the upgrade shop, so this was no real problem, but it says in the description of the purchase that it was only if you couldnt find the last key. So it was extra. Basically, it made me think this wasn't meant to be in the game. I parkoured my way up using my jetpack and teleported back to my ranch to buy a slime key, before returning to the hole. I jumped back in and used my fresh slime key to open the door. As soon as I saw what was behind it, I knew something was wrong. The walls past the gate were bloody and grotesque, almost like they were made of flesh and guts. Might I say they even looked... hyperrealistic... some walls even had squirming tentacles on them! Lastly, I realized that the music had cut back in, but it wasn't normal. It was a distorted version of the glass desert barren day track, an already eerie and creepy soundtrack, but it always had a calming nature to it. The distortion removed any last inch of that calming nature. I then realised there was another hole, this one seemed much deeper. When I looked into it, it was pitch black. But I jumped into it anyways. I fell for about 45 minutes continously before I finally hit the ground. I was now in a more open space, but with the same grotesque aesthetic and music as before. I noticed that there was writing in blood on the walls too, that said "SLIME IS DEATH" in bad handwriting. Ew. I also noticed that there were two new kinds of slimes in this open pit. Blood Slimes, which seemed like pink slimes recolored to be hyperrealistic and red, and also death slimes, with were black and bled from their grey eyes. There was also a new kind of food. It was called "guts" and it was just falling from the ceiling. Both kinds of slimes devoured them on sight, making grotesque noises and not producing any plorts, as well as showing no stop in appetite. They also seemed to fight to the death. But fuck, if only I new what creepiness was about to happen. All of a sudden I heard hyperrealistic footsteps running towards me. They got louder and louder until all of a sudden gorboron ramzee and kanve vest, as well as zzztextashion all popped out of the wall. kanve vest and zzztextashion were raping loudly and it hurted my earsbad.... then gorboron ramzee grabbed me, dipped me in lam sawse, and then swalloed me whole. then I died bro. The end. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Monster